


(Un)Requited

by Akaririi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaririi/pseuds/Akaririi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin memang berkata seperti itu, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia menyimpan perasaan ragu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Apa jangan-jangan memang bukan itu yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Oneshot, Sungmin/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Requited

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: jangan berharap mendapat pesan moral dari cerita ini, karena cerita ini sama sekali tidak ada pesan moral nya XD hanya sekedar untuk menghibur dan melepas penat sang author fufu. sebelumnya pernah di post di Facebook, link Facebook bisa di temukan di profile~ :3

Angin menggoyangkan dedaunan pohon tempatku bersandar saat ini. Membuatnya mengeluarkan suara gemerisik yang membuatku tenang. Langit mendung, warna kelabu menggantikan warna biru yang ada di langit beberapa jam yang lalu―ah, memangnya sudah berapa jam aku ada di sini?

Entah apa yang kupikirkan selama beberapa jam ini.

Pikiranku... kosong.

Yang aku ingat, hari ini aku berangkat ke sekolah, mengikuti pelajaran sampai akhir, dan tiba-tiba saja aku berakhir di sini. Sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh di halaman belakang sekolah ini selalu membuatku nyaman setiap saat.

Meskipun kini, hanya aku sendiri yang ada di sini.

 

_Dia tidak ada di sini sekarang._

 

Angin kembali berhembus, aku menutup mata untuk menikmatinya. Dingin, memang. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat suasana hati ini menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

.

.

**(Un)requited**

by

**AkariYuko**

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Park Rinhwa (OC)

Other Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, etc.

Genre: Romance.

Warning: OOC, Typo, Ceritanya ngegalau abis, Gaje,  **Sudut pandang yang berubah-ubah.**

Disclaimer: Member Super Junior itu milik SM, tapi kalau boleh sih Sungmin, Hae, sama Wook jadi milik author /HEH/ Plot cerita tentu saja milik author :3

.

.

* * *

_...Aku bodoh.Terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai aku berharap kalau dia memandangku dengan cara yang sama.._

_Teman memang selamanya akan menjadi teman ya?_

_Maaf, tapi aku selama ini aku selalu berharap lebih.._

_._

_._

_._

**Happy reading! Enjoy~**

.

.

.

“Hyung, kau mau pulang? Tapi sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.”

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghadap Donghae, adik kelasnya. Ruang klub musik hari ini sepi, karena memang tidak ada kegiatan yang pasti untuk sekarang. Sungmin menatap jendela yang ada di belakang Donghae.

“Ah, kau benar. Tapi sepertinya aku akan tetap  pulang sekarang. Syukur-syukur kalau aku sampai rumah sebelum hujan benar-benar turun.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan Hyung. Ah, dan sampaikan salamku untuk Rinhwa Nuna ya,” seru Donghae.

Jantung Sungmin seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia masih belum siap untuk mendengar nama itu lagi. Bingung harus menjawab apa, Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan klub tersebut.

_Sebaiknya aku meminta maaf sekali lagi padanya._ Itulah yang Sungmin rencanakan sedari kemarin. Tapi, ia tidak pernah lagi menemukan sosok nya, Park Rin Hwa, di hadapannya. Sungmin menghampiri kelasnya, Ia sudah tidak ada. Datang ke ruang klub, tidak ada juga. Ke atap sekolah, tidak ada.―ah tentu saja dia tidak mungkin pergi ke sana.

_Lalu dimana dia sekarang ini?_

Sungmin menghela napasnya kesal. Ia tidak tahu kalau hubungannya dengan gadis itu bisa jadi memburuk seperti ini. Ia masih tidak tahu apa kesalahannya, meskipun sahabat-sahabatnya seperti Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengatakan kalau sebagian besar dari masalah ini adalah kesalahannya. Memangnya dia sudah melakukan apa?

Angin dingin langsung menerpanya begitu ia meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya. Ia merapatkan jaketnya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

_Aku tidak suka memakai jaket, Sungmin-a. Lagipula kau itu aneh, masa membenci dingin? Oh ayolah, dingin itu menyenangkan!_

Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahinya. Oke, bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa  _tidak ingat_ padanya. Dia teman masa kecilnya, tetangganya, sahabat terbaiknya. Sungmin benar-benar merasa khawatir. Saat udara dingin seperti ini, Sudah dipastikan gadis itu akan berada diluar sampai hujan akhirnya turun. Dan itu sangat buruk. Ia tidak pernah suka memakai jaket, bahkan Sungmin yakin ia tidak membawa jaket.

_Haruskah aku mencarinya sekarang?_

Sungmin menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu. Ragu menyelimuti hatinya, tapi rasa khawatir lebih mendominasi dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk segera mencarinya.

_Tempat terakhir yang akan ia kunjungi pasti tempat itu. Semoga saja aku tidak salah._

_._

* * *

 

.

_Babo._

Satu kata itu muncul dikepalaku. Satu kata yang benar-benar pantas untuk ditujukan kepadaku saat ini. Iya iya, aku memang bodoh.

Bodoh karena terlalu berharap, bodoh karena terlalu terbawa perasaan. Seharusnya perasaan seperti ini tidak boleh ada! Teman ya teman saja, tidak mungkin berubah kan? Gara-gara kebodohanku ini, aku menjadi jauh dengannya.

Tapi aku tidak menyangka, rasa sakitnya akan seperti ini..

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Hara, Jaemi, dan yang lainnya selalu menangis di saat seperti ini. Rasanya memang benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku menghela napasku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang kini menyerang dadaku. Apa oksigen di sekitar sini sudah berkurang kadarnya?

Suara gemuruh menyadarkanku. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang sebelum hujan turun.

.

* * *

 

.

Sungmin mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan. Hujan sudah mulai turun meski baru gerimis. Beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia berharap ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, namun ternyata hasilnya nihil.

_Apa dia sudah pulang?!_

Sungmin segera berlari ke gym sekolahnya begitu hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Rasa khawatirnya semakin bertambah.

_Semoga ia sudah pulang sedari tadi._

_._

* * *

 

.

“ _Hatchi!”_

Aku menggosok hidungku yang kini sudah berwarna kemerahan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku bersin di pagi ini.

“Rinhwa _-ya, gwaenchanayo_? Kau bisa ke UKS kalau kau tidak enak badan.” Kim _songsaenim_ , wali kelasku, segera menegurku.

“Tidak apa-apa pak, saya masih kuat kok,” ujarku berkilah.

“Hm, baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri ya?”

Aku mengangguk pelan.

“ _Hatchi!”_

Aah! Sejak kapan aku jadi lemah seperti ini? Aku sudah terbiasa hujan-hujanan saat pulang sekolah, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sakit hanya karena hujan yang, err―yaah, _sedikit_  deras kemarin.

 

Bel berbunyi, saatnya pelajaran P.E. . Kami segera menuju ruang ganti dan tanpa sadar aku merutuk begitu ingat kalau jadwal kelasku dan kelas _nya_  sama.

“Hara _-ya_ , bisa tolong beritahu songsaenim kalau aku akan ijin hari ini?” Pintaku pada hara yang kini sedang berganti baju.

“Kau benar-benar sakit ya? Seharunya kau minta ijin pulang saja Rinhwa _-ya,_ ” ujar Hara Khawatir. Jaemi mengangguk menyetujui.

“A-ah, aku ijin bukan karena aku merasa sakit, tapi, ya, kalian tahu kan―orang itu loh,” ujarku sambil memalingkan muka.

Lagi-lagi sesak!

Aku dapat melihat Hara dan jaemi yang saling pandang, rasa khawatir jelas sekali terlihat di wajah mereka. Ah, aku benci dikhawatirkan seperti ini.

“Rinhwa _-ya, Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.._ ” ujar Hara yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca.

―Tunggu, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

“Kalau saja aku tidak terus-terusan menekankan pendapatku padamu, dan tidak terus menyuruhmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, mungkin sekarang kau masih bersama―”

“Hara _-ya_!” panggilku sedikit keras, membuat semua mata menoleh ke arahku. “Ini bukan salahmu, Ahn Hara. Percayalah. Pernyataan itu adalah keputusanku sendiri, aku memang sudah berniat menyatakannya. Jadi ini bukan salahmu. Sekarang, Aku hanya masih sedikit  _shock._ Itu saja, jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu lagi ya?” jelasku.

Hara mengangguk pelan meski aku yakin ia sudah tidak menahan tangisnya. Jadi, sebelum semuanya bertambah parah aku segera keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju UKS.

Ah, jangan menganggap semua omonganku tadi itu hanya sebuah kebohongan untuk menghibur Hara. Itu memang benar kok. Ini bukan kesalahan Hara, karena selain Hara, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun berpendapat sama. Dan aku pun berpendapat sama. Jadi, aku benar-benar yakin akan perasaan  _itu_. Karenanya, ketika ternyata pendapatku salah, aku benar-benar terpukul.

Aku memegang tembok dengan tangan kananku untuk membantuku berjalan. Sepertinya, sakitku mulai bertambah parah. Rasa pening nya semakin menjadi dan kakiku sudah mulai lemas.

_“A-aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi.. Johahae. Aku menyukaimu, Sungmin-a”_

Kenapa? Kenapa aku malah mengingat hari itu lagi sekarang? Bahkan bayangan dirinya yang terkejut saat itu terlihat jelas olehku. Dia hanya diam, menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat kuartikan. Dan setelah lamanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara kami, satu kata muncul dari mulutnya.

_“Maaf..”_

Satu kata yang membuatku merasa hancur. Kalimat berikutnya yang muncul semakin membuatku hancur lagi.

_“Aku, tidak bisa. Aku hanya menganggapmu teman, sahabatku. Aku... tidak bisa menatapmu dengan cara  kau menatapku. ...Maaf.”_

Mataku memanas, air mata mengalir turun, membahasi pipiku.

Seharusnya dia tidak usah memperjelasnya. Penjelasan seperti itu benar-benar membuatku hancur! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menatapanya sedikitpun, walau dari kejauhan. Aku tidak bisa datang ke ruang klub yang sangat menyenangkan itu.

...Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertemu dengannya.

.

* * *

 

.

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk pelan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook di sampingnya.

“Seharusnya kau bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini,” ujar Ryeowook.

“Manfaatkan kesempatanmu dengan baik, Sungmin.”

_Ah benar..._

Sungmin segera mengikuti kedua temannya ke ruang ganti. Sambil berjalan, ia sudah menguatkan dirinya untuk bertemu Rinhwa.

“Aku menebak, kalau kau belum tau apa kesalahanmu. Benar kan?” ujar Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya takjub. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menebaknya.

“Perlakuanmu padanya. Itu kesalahanmu.” Ujar Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin semakin kebingungan. Apanya yang salah dengan perlakuannya terhadap Rinhwa?

“Pertama, kau  _sangat_  membedakannya dengan teman perempuan mu yang lain” jelas Kyuhyun.

“Tapi dia kan―”

“Kedua, kau selalu kesal saat dia dekat dengan teman laki-lakinya.”

“Aku tidak―”

“Ketiga, kau selalu mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan. Itu membuat perasaan  _itu_ tumbuh dalam hatinya.”

Kali ini sungmin tidak protes. Ia terdiam.

“Benarkah aku seperti itu?” gumamnya. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya mengiyakan.

“Itulah kau selama ini Sungmin _-a,_ ” ucap Ryeowook.

“Kami tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau hanya memandangnya sebagai teman. Karena, kata ‘teman’ itu tidak cocok untuk kalian.”

“Tapi aku―”

“Aku  tidak tahu apa kau pura-pura tidak menyadarinya, atau kau memang tidak menyadarinya. Di mata orang lain, kau terlihat  **sangat**  menyukainya.” Ujar Kyuhyun. “Lebih baik kau segera pikirkan kembali kata-kata kami tadi.”

.

.

“Sungmin _-a_!”

Sungmin yang baru saja datang kelapangan segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Hara dan Jaemi sedang menuju ke arahnya.

_Dimana dia?_

“Hara _-ssi_ , Jaemi _-ssi_ , ada apa?” tanya Ryeowook.

“Kau masih sangat sopan ya Ryeowook _-ssi,_ ” ucap Jaemi sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya untuk menyindir Ryeowook.

“Kami tidak bisa menemukan Rinhwa!” seru Hara panik.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Sungmin. Rasa panik mulai menyerangnya.

“T-tadi pagi Rinhwa datang dengan wajah pucat, ia sering sekali bersin. Lalu,lalu saat di ruang ganti dia meminta ijin untuk pergi ke UKS, kami membiarkannya. Tapi beberapa saat yang lalu, kami menyusulnya ke UKS untuk mengecek keadaannya, tapi tapi saat kami ke sana dia tidak di uks! Kami tidak bisa menemukannya! Bagaimana ini???”

“Hara, tenangkan dirimu!” seru Kyuhyun sambil memegang pundak Hara.

“Tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau Rinhwa kenapa-napa? Aku khawatir...” ujar Hara.

“Aku akan mencarinya,” ujar Sungmin.

“Tapi...” Hara sedikit ragu dengan keputusan Sungmin. Jika Rinhwa yang sekarang bertemu dengan Sungmin, akan bagaimana?

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bilang kalau kau ijin hari ini. Berjuanglah,” ujar Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah. Hara menatap Ryeowook dengan padangan tidak percaya.

“Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya pergi? Kalau Rinhwa bertemu dengannya, itu akan membuat keadaannya bertambah buruk!” seru Hara.

Ryeowook mundur satu langkah untuk membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Hara.

“Hara _-ssi_ , itu memang akan bertambah buruk kalau Sungmin masih tetap seperti dulu. Tapi aku yakin ia sudah  _sadar_  sekarang. Iya kan?” jelan Ryeowook sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

“Yaa.. kalau dia sudah tidak bodoh lagi” ucap Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

 

.

_Tidak ada dimana-mana!_

“Rinhwa.. Kau dimana sekarang?”

Sungmin terus menyusuri koridor sambil sesekali melihat keluar jendela.

_Ah.. tempat itu.._

Sungmin segera bergegas menuruni tangga dan menuju taman belakang sekolahnya. Dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa kalau Rinhwa baik-baik saja dan hanya flu ringan.

_Tuhan.._   _jangan biarkan Rinhwa menderita seperti dulu lagi._

Kyuhyun benar. Ia memang berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkan Rinhwa. Itu karena dia tidak mau kehilangannya. Ia tidak mau melihat Rinhwa menderita, Ia... menyayanginya.

“Rinhwa!” seru Sungmin begitu melihat Rinhwa yang bersandar di pohon besar di belakang sekolah. Napasnya tidak beraturan, wajahnya memerah. Sungmin segera menghampiri Rinhwa dan memegang kening Rinhwa. Panas segera menjalari tangannya.

_Jangan lagi.._

“Rinhwa, Rinhwa? Kau bisa mendengarku?” panggil Sungmin sambil menepuk pipi Rinhwa pelan. Rinhwa membuka matanya perlahan.

“... _nugu_?”

Sungmin mengabaikan pertanyaan Rinhwa. “Aah, syukurlah kau masih tersadar. Kau bisa berdiri?” tanya Sungmin sambil mencoba membantu Rinhwa berdiri. Gagal. Rinhwa segera kembali terduduk begitu ia mencoba menegakkan kakinya.

“Tidak ada cara lain, naiklah,” ujar Sungmin. Ia segera berjongkok membelakangi Rinhwa. Rinhwa memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun pada akhirnya ia segera merangkul leher Sungmin, dan Sungmin pun segera menggendongnya.

“Kita ke UKS dulu ya, baru setelah itu kita minta ijin ke rumah sakit”

“Un.. Tapi kau siapa?” ucap Rinhwa pelan.

“Aku Lee Sungmin... sahabatmu” ujar Sungmin. Ia mendengus pelan.   _Lucu sekali, kini aku yang merasa kesal karena aku menganggapmu sahabat._

* * *

 

“Di-dia masih tidak bisa mengingatku T__T” seru Hara saat keluar dari tempat Rinhwa dirawat.

“Sabarlah, lama kelamaan dia akan mengingatmu kembali” jelas Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat kusam, jelas sekali kalau ia kurang tidur.

“Apa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?” tanya Jaemi. Sungmin mengangguk.

“Dua kali. Dua kali itu juga ia melupakan semuanya. Dokter tidak tahu apa penyakit yang dideritanya, yang jelas setiap kali dia demam, dia akan kehilangan ingatannya. Maka dari itu... aku tidak pernah mau dia terkena demam lagi..” ujar Sungmin dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

“Setidaknya keadaan dia sudah membaik sekarang. Kita harus bersyukur” ujar Ryeowook yang diikuti oleh anggukan semuanya.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, Musim panas sudah berganti menjadi musim gugur. Pohon maple mulai menggugurkan daunnya yang sudah menguning, memberikan kota Seoul keindahan yang luar biasa.

 Rinhwa kembali masuk ke sekolah setelah beberapa ingatannya kembali. Ia sudah mulai ingat sekolahnya, Hara, Jaemi, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Untuk Sungmin... entahlah. Rinhwa masih tidak punya bayangan apapun tentangnya. Tapi yang jelas ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak sekaligus nyaman saat didekatnya.

Selain itu, teman-temannya selalu bertingkah aneh saat ia menanyakan perihal Sungmin pada mereka.

“Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?” Rinhwa dapat mendengar suara Ryeowook. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

“Ya. Aku akan melakukannya”

Sungmin.  _Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

“Meski ini akan memunculkan kesan buruk tentangmu? Bagaimana jika dia menjauhimu lagi?”

“Itu... lebih baik daripada seperti ini” ujar Sungmin. “Lagipula, kali ini aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat ending yang sama dengan waktu itu.”

.

.

Aku duduk di bangkuku sambil memegang daguku.  _Apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi ya?_

“Hara _-ya_ ” panggilku. Hara yang duduk di depan bangkuku menoleh. “Aku ingin betanya sekali lagi, jadi kumohon jawab pertanyaanku. Apa hubunganku dengan Sungmin? Apa benar-benar hanya sebatas sahabat?” tanyaku. Hara memandangku kaget.

“Dibandingkan itu, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sungmin?” suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terdengar tepat dibelakangku. Aku dapat merasakan tengkukku merinding.

“Jangan mengagetkanku!” seru ku protes.

“ _Ara, ara_ , jadi apa jawabanmu?” tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat. “Aku tidak tahu? Kadang aku merasa berdebar-debar saat dekat dengannya, aku nyaman saat bersamanya, tapi ada satu perasaan aneh yang mengangguku, seolah-olah memperingatkanku untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu?” jelasku.

“Hoo,” ujar Kyuhyun.

“Hanya itu tanggapanmu?!” seruku dan segera memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan buku yang ada di mejaku.

“Aw―itu sakit Rinhwa _-ya_!” seru Kyuhyun. Aku mendengus kesal. “Hari ini, kau tidak boleh pulang dulu sebelum aku menjemputmu. _Arraseo_?” ujarnya sambil menyentuh keningku dengan telunjuknya dan mendorongnya pelan. Ck, apa maunya sih?!

 

Sesuai apa yang dikatakannya, Kyuhyun menjemputkan begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Ia mengajakku mengobrol sampai  sekolah sepi. Setelah sedikit orang yang tersisa, Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk mengiikutinya.

Kami naik ke lantai dua, lalu naik lagi ke lantai tiga. Apa dia mau membawaku ke perpustakaan? Ah, bukan? Tunggu―

 

―Tempat ini... aku tahu tempat  ini.

 

“Aku tidak mau kesana,” ujarku saat Kyuhyun mulai menaiki anak tangga yang pertama. Aku tahu tangga itu menuju kemana.

“Tapi kau harus ikut.”

“Aku pulang” seruku dan segera berbalik. Kyuhyun segera menarik tanganku. “Lepaskan tanganku, Kyuhyun.”

“Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau keatas?” Tanyanya. Aku terdiam.

“Aku... aku tahu tempat itu.”

“Semua orang di sekolah ini pasti teahu tempat itu.”

“Bukan itu maksudku! Aku tahu tempat tu, dan sepertinya aku tahu apa yang pernah terjadi di sana. Y-yah, meskipun tidak jelas, tapi aku merasa aku tidak mau pegi kesana lagi.”

“Baguslah kalau begitu” ujarnya dan kembali menarik tanganku.

“Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Lepaskan tanganku!” seruku sambil berusaha menarik tanganku. Kepalaku pusing, sekelebat bayangan terus muncul dipikiranku. Aku tidak menyukainya.

_...aku tidak bisa._

“Kyuhyun.. aku mohon lepaskan aku!”

_Aku hanya menganggapmu.._

Aku berjongkok, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. “Aku tidak mau kesana,” ujarku dengan suara yang bergetar.

_...hanya teman, sahabatku._

“Maaf aku harus melakukan ini.” Ujar Kyuhyun dan segera menggendongku seperti pengantin. Memalukan! Dengan segera aku memukul-mukul tangannya, memberontak supaya ia mau melepaskanku.

“Akan kucium kalau kau terus memberontak,” seru Kyuhyun. Pukulanku berhenti. Secara perlahan aku menurunkan tanganku. Ancamannya sangat mengerikan. Tapi bayangan-bayangan yang terus muncul dikepalaku lebih menakutkan lagi...

* * *

 

_Brak_

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk sambil menggendong Rinhwa yang jelas-jelas membuat Sungmin kesal melihatnya.

“Aku tidak bermaksud apapun, sungguh. Dia terus memberontak jadi aku terpaksa harus melakukannya,” ujar Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan Rinhwa. Rinhwa hanya diam, pandangannya kosong.

Kyuhyun segera turun dan kembali menutup pintu.

_Aku, tidak bisa. Aku hanya menganggapmu teman, sahabatku. Aku... tidak bisa menatapmu dengan cara  kau menatapku. ...Maaf._

Rinhwa kembali merasa sesak, suara itu.. dia mengenalnya.

“Maaf... aku membuatmu mengingat hal itu lagi.”

Rinhwa terkesiap. Suara yang sama... Sungmin?

“Kenapa? Kau melakukan ini? Ini menyakitkan...”

“Maaf karena aku telalu egois, melihatmu yang dekat denganku, tanpa ada sedikitpun ingatan tentangku, itu membuatku sakit”

Rinhwa tertawa pelan. Sakit katanya?

“Kata-katamu waktu itu lebih menyakitkan lagi Sungmin-a. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan!” seru Rinhwa.

Setelah ingatannya kembali, sekarang gia tahu apa perasaan tidak enak yang menganggunya selama ini.

“Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku? Kenapa kau selalu membuat keberadaan ku terasa berbeda untukmu dibandingkan yang lainnya?!  Kenapa kau selalu membuatku berharap lebih padamu?!” seru Rinhwa yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

“Kau membuatku merasa spesial. Di mataku, kau bukanlah lagi seorang sahabat, tapi seseorang yang spesial yang aku harapkan untuk bisa selalu bersama, Sungmin _-a_.”

Sungmin berjalan mendekat sementara Rinhwa terus menumpahkan kekesalannya. Sungmin merasa ia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri. Orang macam apa dia ini, membuat orang yang disayanginya menangis seperti ini.  _Kau sangat bodoh, Lee Sungmin._

“Maafkan aku... Rinhwa.”

Rinhwa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin yang kini sudah berjongkok dihadapannya. “Kau sudah banyak meminta maaf waktu itu Sungmin _-a_. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi.”

“Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Jadi, sekarang aku akan mencoba membuang perasaan ini, meski aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa atau tidak. Aku.. akan.. mencobanya..” ujar Rinhwa yang kembali terisak. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Bukan seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Ini salah!

“Kau tidak boleh... kau tidak boleh membuangnya. Perasaan itu, biarkan tetap ada, Rinhwa.”

“Apa maksudmu? Kau menyuruhku mempertahankannya? Sedangkan kau hanya akan―”

Rinhwa menghentikan ucapannya ketika Sungmin memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

“Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengabaikannya. Maafkan aku yang baru menyadarinya,” bisik Sungmin. “Butuh waktu bagiku untuk menyadarinya, bahkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sampai membantuku. Aku... menyayangimu, Park Rinhwa,” jelas Sungmin dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Rinhwa hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Matanya terasa panas lagi dan airmata kembali keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak Sungmin, tidak peduli kalau bajunya akan basah karena airmatanya. Ia hanya ingin menangis sekarang.

“Jangan seenaknya mempermainkanku, Lee Sungmin,” ujar Rinhwa di sela tangisannya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. “Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya sedikit lambat, Rinhwa _-ya_ ”

Sungmin mengecup kening Rinhwa dan menempelkan kening mereka setelahnya. Rinhwa dapat merasakan pipinya yang memerah.

“Kau tahu? Kau cantik saat menangis.  _Neomu yeppeo,_ ” ujar Sungmin.

“P-pujian macam apa itu?!” seru Rinhwa dan segera sedikit menjauh dari Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Rinhwa menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal dan Sungmin segera mengelus puncak rambutnya perlahan.

_“...Aku menyayangimu, Park Rinhwa.”_

_..._

_“N-nado..”_

_._

_-FIN-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Selesaaai
> 
> Huhu ending yang BENAR-BENAR ANEH. Entah kenapa saya malah memilih cast yang rasanya sangat tidak cocok -__-“
> 
> Sebelum akhir kata! (?) Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati jadi silahkan tulis review kalian XD /maksa/ btw, saya newbie di Ao3 jadi mohon bantuannya yeorobun~ /bow/  
> Akhir kata, buat yang sudah baca, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak! maaf kalau fanficnya benar-benar tidak bermutu, aneh, dan sebagainya X3


End file.
